Forever
by kagschannold
Summary: DraMione. Hermione and Draco are coming together in Holy Matrimoney. Onesie.


**Forever**

**A/N: this is just something i wrote on a whim while listening to Ellie Goulding's The Writer. I hope it's good! Please review.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy would be standing on the other end of the aisle when she walked down it. He would be there, in an Armani, custom fitted, tuxedo, standing like a statue in the most sacred of the ways. He would be solely focused on her, and her alone, no matter who else was around them. She would be his forever. Until he said otherwise.<p>

Perhaps, though, he was _not_ on the other end of that aisle?

Hermione shuddered, decorated in white. Her dress was short, only barely brushing against her knees when she walked. It was crimped, and ruffled, strapless. She fashioned it well, so well, that it was hard to recognize the person staring back at her from the mirror. Her lips were painted deep red, no gloss, just red, as if she had been born that way. Hair, a little more blonde than she was used to, fell in waves down her shoulders. She had stressed the most about her hair, whether or not Draco fancied her more with it up…

He was marrying her… wasn't that reassurance enough?

Letting out a breath, Hermione searched the room for her stiletto heels. She snagged them from a stool, glancing them over, making sure they looked _perfect_. She never, in a million years would have guessed marriage was written in her stars. Nonetheless, with Draco Malfoy. They'd gone from one extreme to the other in their relationship. From dillydallying in hexes, pranks, and crude stares from across the room, Hermione laughed at the gravity. They were _destined_ for one another.

Sure, Draco and Hermione had obstacles, just like any other normal relationship in the world. There was Ronald, who she had once believed would be the one she was going to marry _instead_ of Draco, breaking her heart right at the very end. For Draco, it was Astoria Greengrass, who he inevitably found he was never really attracted to in the first place. Both of them, with no one else in the world, came together so unexpectedly.

A smile graced the lips of Hermione. She slipped on her shoes, and shook her head with a breath of relief. Of course Draco would be at the other end of that aisle. She had no doubts now. Not when they shared so many memories over the years… even Post Hogwarts.

Draco had changed when he was not under the influence of his father, of Voldemort. Despite the Dark Mark still being there on his arm forever, Hermione chose to love him, to nurture and need him like no other. Draco, naturally, was not fully blossoming to the idea. He was angry having become so wanting of the girl he used to taunt and call a Mudblood.

The moment he told her he loved her, and that he wished he had seen it so many years before… the moment he knelt on one knee, holding the engagement ring in between his fingers… Hermione knew. She _knew_.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Ginny poked her head into the room, brandishing a silver Maid of Honor dress, fashioned almost as intricately as Hermione's wedding gown, although longer, and closer to the body.

Hermione did one last sweep of herself in the mirror. She smiled, pulled her veil over her brown eyes, and grabbed the bouquet that sat on the table just outside of the door.

* * *

><p>Music, violins, played softly for the guests awaiting her arrival. Bridesmaids, led by Ginny, wrapped their arms around the groomsmen, who were all trying to complain silently about their tuxedos. Hermione stood behind them, clasping the handle of her bouquet as if her life depended on it, and perhaps it did.<p>

Draco had two options when it came to accepting her. He did… or he didn't and Hermione prayed that he _did_, like he said he always would.

"You're stressing." Luna smiled, dropping her hand on Hermione's shoulder. She had her hair braided together with daisies, and orchids, all white, but some tinted with a deep violet.

Hermione was afraid to say anything. She didn't know if she was able to speak just then, and she was hoping her voice would come back when she had to speak her vowels to Draco.

Luna kissed Hermione's cheek gingerly, "He loves you." and she turned back around as Ginny said in a loud voice for them to all get in their positions.

Harry, ever faithful to Ginerva Weasley, latched his arm around the fiery redhead, kissing her in a way that made Hermione's eyes fill with tears. She was surprised to be getting married before her best friends.

Blaise Zabini was to escort Pansy down the aisle, while Neville was aiding Luna. Three bridesmaids, three groomsmen. It was what she and Draco agreed on. Hermione hitched her breath the moment the doors burst open, the cool air from the sanctuary breezing through her waves and around her cheeks. She watched, seeing how intricately at least _part_ of the sanctuary was decorated.

Harry and Ginny were first, taking slow, anxious steps. Hermione could tell that Ginny was counting, and almost laughed at her perfectionist disposition.

Blaise and pansy were next, which ultimately left Luna and Neville in their path.

Before Hermione knew it, the doors were closing again, just as she made the approach to go to them. She would wait, until hers and Draco's friends were positioned in their rightful places on the altar. A tiny girl and boy found their way in front of the bride, a basket of flowers, and a pillow decorated with two rings… The circles of eternity with one another. The circle of which Hermione would give to Draco, and Draco would give to her.

She shuddered in anticipation, it was almost time.

More than once, Hermione dreamed about this day, and just how it would go. She feared taking a wrong step, or twisting her ankle walking down the aisle. The possibility of her dress being snagged by a pew, or someone spilling wine on it. Although some of her fears were absolute rubbish, Hermione's most decorated fear was that she would make Draco unhappy.

Could marrying her be a mistake? It was a symptom of cold feet, but Hermione had always been that way. She instantly reassured herself the moment she heard the band strike another song. It was time for her to walk, it was time for her to face him, time for her to marry him.

The doors, slower than before, opened, and the children in front of her skittered forth. The petals from the basket, redder than her lipstick, scattered across the silk that covered the narrow aisle. She was already starting to tear up, even more so when she gained the courage to look ahead of her.

A breath left Hermione, and she found it hard to gather it all back.

There he was, dressed so handsomely, and clean with the scent she was all too used to. Hermione stared at Draco from across the aisle, battling tears, and grinning from ear to ear. The crowd having waited for her were all standing, whispering, and watching in awe at how beautiful she truly was. Hermione choked on a sob, and before she could suck it back in, tears rolled down her cheeks.

This was it… she was going to be married.

Hermione, soon, stood face to face with Draco, still weeping.

He lifted her veil and smiled, reaching out and thumbing away the trails of tears. It wasn't until then that Hermione could see the battle within Draco as well. He was holding up a little more than she.

"You may all be seated." the Pastor called to the audience.

Hermione and Draco stood, now, with their backs turned to their family and friends.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the joining of this man, and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

Hermione squeezed her fingers around Draco's.

"Hermione Jean Granger, and Draco Lucius Malfoy were not always the two people who would depend on one another." The Pastor said, making Draco smile, "In fact, it was quite the opposite. Years later, they found love, and it is today, that the two share their love in front of family and friends alike."

Hermione stared deep into grey eyes that would not leave hers for a second. She smiled at him, still feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. It didn't occur to Hermione that her mascara was trailing with it, and she felt a little panic reach her throat. Draco smiled a little wider, and he could see the panic in her eyes. Silently he mouthed an 'I love you', in which Hermione returned with trembling lips.

"Draco, if you would please recite your vows and place the ring upon Hermione's finger."

Draco's eyes averted to the Pastor, but went back, where he reached into the inside of his tux and pulled out a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat, and let out a slight chuckle. Hermione could not prepare herself any more than she already had.

"Hermione." Draco said, his voice sounding a little shaky. Again, he cleared his throat, "When we met in Hogwarts, I didn't much think I would ever like you. In fact, I swore to myself I would not let your book smarts reach higher than those of mine."

The crowd laughed only a little.

"I used to pick on you, call you Mudblood, and I didn't take too much caution with your feelings. As we got older, it seemed to get worse, but there was always a part of me that wanted to get to know you. Being stubborn as I was, I denied that I even liked you in the first place. I hated the thought that I was starting to fall in love with someone I was raised to despise. It was so sad that I followed the words of my father so fluently back then. I was blind to the truth."

Hermione's lips twisted… She let out a sort of sigh, shuddering at the memories.

Draco swallowed, "I realized how much I really loved you during the war. Amoungst all the loss, and the anguish, you fought so bravely, and I admired that. Granted, when we got together, we were both caught up in the way others treated us in the past. Not to mention my obvious denial that I was actually going to be with the girl I never thought I deserved. I fell in love with you, not because you were beautiful, not because I had to. I fell in love with you because I _wanted_ to. I wanted all of you, and I couldn't see myself living without it. "

This time, when Draco cleared his throat, Hermione saw the tears forming in his grey eyes. His lip quivered, and he fought his shaking hands. Hermione smiled, and reached out to touch his cheek, much like he had with her. He let out a sobbing laugh, and tossed the paper to the floor.

"Hermione Granger, I want no one but you, for the rest of my life, and I just hope in my heart that you love me as much as I love you. I could not see myself loving anyone else except you. I cannot see myself making love to, or waking up to anyone else but you. I love you, your smile, your eyes, that laugh. Especially that laugh. So, if you want me… forever… I'm, here. I'll always be here."

They were both crying when Draco held the ring in his finger. He held her hand up, and Hermione stretched out her slender fingers to accept the ring. He slid it on, and like something clicked, Hermione breathed steadily, and more tears flowed from her swollen eyes.

She turned slightly to Ginny, who had already readied the required items.

Her own piece of parchment was folded neatly, while Draco's band was slipped onto her thumb for after.

Hermione laced her hand with Draco's:

"So, after all that nonsense fighting, here we are at an altar in from of the people we love most. Here we are, Draco… can you still believe it? Can you believe that after all the hatred, all the swearing and name calling that we are in love and getting married? It seems like only last night that I first met you." Hermione swallowed.

Draco squeezed his hand tight around hers, smiling over the tears.

"Sometimes, I know I'm going to still think you are the pompous, right foul git that I used to live to hate. I know we will still have fights, and we will still get on one anothers nerves, but I also know that we will be together like no one else thought we would be. I will still wake up to you, and I will start my family with the man I am irrevocably in love with. I cannot wait to be called Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

With her parchment discarded, Hermione removed the band from her thumb, and slid it gently onto Draco's ring finger. She wiped her eyes afterwards, and the Pastor broke through.

"We have witnessed the love between this man and woman, and see that they are ready for their life together as one. Their bands symbolize the lifetime of love they will share, and the new memories they will make together. It is with them that their relationship lies, and the both of them will need to depend on their other for their stregnths and weaknesses. It is with them that the circles are complete."

Hermione and Draco smiled in unison.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

Draco nodded, and leaned a little closer until his forehead was pressed against Hermione's. He held her cheeks with his hands, and stroked her skin, "I do."

The pastor turned his attention to Hermione, who was crying again, "Hermione Jean Granger. Do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

Without hesitation, Hermione spat, "I certainly do."

"It is with my pleasure that I now pronounce you man and wife. Draco, you may now kiss your bride."

Draco, with a motion of his arm, swept Hermione almost off her feet as their bodies came flush together. He looked deep into her eyes, before closing the gap and pressing his lips against hers. Hermione breathed deep, cupping his cheek as Draco turned his lips expertly along her red ones.

The kiss completed them, made them whole, and Hermione knew that nothing could ever bring her down from the high she was then experiencing.

Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy. She would wear it proudly.


End file.
